A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a dual element water sensing fuel filter that can be used in a dispenser to remove particulate matter in specific fuels, for example, gasoline and alcohol-gasoline combinations. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a single filter that can be used to remove water from either gasoline or alcohol-gasoline combinations, thereby obviating the need for a gas station owner to change filters to accommodate the specific fuel being pumped and detect water in the fuel, since, ordinarily, the water reacts with the alcohol and requires a separate filter.
B. Description of Related Art
It is common to use alcohols with gasoline in many parts of the United States. Some gas stations will use an alcohol-gasoline combination year round, some seasonally and some randomly. Roughly, the seasonal transitions occur Labor Day and Memorial Day. In the Fall and Winter, alcohol is used to help vaporize the gasoline in cold weather. However, it is removed in the Spring and Summer to prevent vapor lock in the vehicle engine. Alcohol can also be added to provide a cleaner burning fuel and reduce ozone forming emissions. A fuel dispenser filter is used to sense the water in the fuel being pumped and indicate the presence of water by drastically reducing the flow of fuel.
Presently, a separate filter is used for the gasoline and a separate filter is used for the gasoline-alcohol blended fuel, since water reacts with the alcohol.
C. Summary of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved fuel dispenser filter that can be used for either gasoline or a gasoline-alcohol additive (for example, ethanol or methanol) combination, so as to obviate the need for changing the known filters when changing fuels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual element water sensing fuel dispenser filter that can be used throughout the year for removing particulate and detecting water in the fuel, whether the fuel be gasoline or an alcohol gasoline combination.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dual element water sensing fuel dispenser filter that incorporates a chemical fill for sensing water contamination in an alcohol blended gasoline and a water sensing chemical for sensing the water contamination in the fuel, whereby, a single fuel dispenser filter can be used throughout the year for filtering an alcohol blended gasoline or a non-alcohol gasoline.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent hereinafter.